


When Love meddles with Fate

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Roman mythology, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Pia likes André. André doesn't like Pia, that is until a love potion changed the negative into a positive.





	1. Pia's Secret

As Pia looked around André’s expensive kitchen, and sighed. She took a sip of her coffee and then sighed once again. She’s been doing a lot of sighing lately which was uncalled for when her life was full of blessings. She was sitting in her boyfriend’s apartment - no, correction, their apartment. She moved in a week ago; she couldn’t refuse not with her boyfriend’s persistency. His plan of action was to just make her spend so much time at his place it really wasn’t convenient for her anymore to live a good 40 minute commute away; coupled with daily reminders why living together was much better than living apart.

But now that she was in his presence all day long, she couldn’t keep the guilt away anymore. The guilt that has been slowly eating at her and was close to consuming her because André was perfect. He’s everything she thought he would be and more. Loving, sweet, romantic, caring, thoughtful, but also funny, witty and smart.

He was perfect, their relationship was perfect. _#RelationshipGoals_ as some had started commenting on their posts on his IG page and yet she wasn’t completely happy. She couldn’t be because everything was a  _ lie _ .

His love. Their relationship. Everything was an illusion fruit of a love potion.

She jumped in her seat as her phone rang and Ander’s smiling face took over the screen.

“Hey,” she answered the phone.

“Ciao mia bellissima,” Pia could just hear the smile in his voice; the guilt ate another piece of her. “I just got to Milanello and I already miss you.” He confessed with a bashful laugh.

Pia gave a small smile. Yes, the guilt was eating at her but she was also highly enjoying the attention and ‘love’ André was showering on her. “I miss you too,” she replied.

“I’ll come straight home after practice. Would you like to go out or should we have a nice night in?” He asked. They had barely said goodbye not even an hour ago and he was already planning what to do when they met up again.

“We’ll just wing it when you come home.”

“ _ Home. _ I love hearing that from your lips.” He said. “I’d love to hear some other things pass through your lips.” He gave a playful growl and Pia’s dirty mind immediately replayed the scenes from last night.

“André!” She covered her face in embarrassment. “I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day at training! Love you!” She said 

“I love you too meu amor, or rather, _ Amore Mio _ .” he said the last part in an exaggerated Italian accent followed by his gleeful laughter.

Pia ended the call and dropped her head on the table, a resonating thud echoing in the kitchen. This was what she had to deal with day in and day out. She had to deal with the guilt but also with the happiness that their relationship brought. She couldn’t remember a time she loved anymore more than André or was so well loved by her partner. She knew all her feelings for him were true, but she also knew that his feelings for her were not.

She was in this horrible juxtaposition where she had everything she ever wanted, and was as happy as she could be in terms of her love life and yet, she was also miserable because she forced him to love her. If she didn’t meddle, would he have met someone more suited for him? Someone whom he could really love? Would she have found someone who would have loved  _ her _ of his own accord?

Pia sighed.

 

Pia and André have been long time friends. Well, maybe friends was saying a lot. They moved in the same circle of friends. Pia has had a crush on André since she could remember. André, on the other hand, could always barely recall Pia. They were introduced a couple of times since André always thought she was new whenever they met at parties. To Pia, André had always been her ultimate crush, but nothing ever happened between them, not for lack of trying from Pia’s part but André never gave her the time of day. There was always a new cousin of a friend, or, as his football career grew, more aspiring models, bloggers or breakout celebrities trying to catch his eye. They succeeded most of the time. 

When Pia moved to Milan for a translating job at a Portuguese company, she thought this was the way for her to move on from her crush. Out of sight, out of mind...and hopefully out of heart. However, months later, André was back in her life as he signed with the city’s club - A.C. Milan. Technically, he wasn’t back in her life as they hadn’t met up once he moved to Milan, but he was back in sight, which meant back in mind, and therefore back in her heart.

It wasn’t until his mother learned that she was in town that he was then actually back in her life. His mother asked her if she could help André get to know the city, the language, and adapt to the new life. She reluctantly agreed, afraid of what her emotions would be when she met him again. She was right to be reluctant because once she laid his eyes on him, her body came alive. Her cheeks immediately took color, her tongue felt too big in her mouth, rendering it impossible for her to talk and her palms got sweaty.

André on the other hand was unbothered by her presence. He was cordial, thanking her for agreeing to help but was otherwise unperturbed by her presence.

They met every so often, and talked whenever André had a question but nothing romantic was going on. Pia knew that André wasn’t looking at her since he was out many nights partying with whomever came to visit him or getting to know some of his teammates. She knew from their common friends that André was spending nights with some Italian ladies. 

One day, just as she was about to take the steps into the metro, she felt watched. She stopped to see an old lady in a makeshift booth smiling toothily at her.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Come.” The old lady motioned for Pia to come to her. Pia would have normally just ignored the lady and continued her way but there was something enticing about the old lady that she couldn’t take her eyes away from her. Without a word from Pia, the old lady was able to immediately tell the young Portuguese woman what was bothering her - a boy. Pia rolled her eyes and looked skeptically at the old lady, about to call her a charlatan; but Pia was shut up when the old lady was able to retell Pia’s history with André; even guessing the said boy’s name. “He sounds like an André to me. This boy giving you problems must be an André.” The old lady foretold how André and Pia’s life would never converge leading to Pia settling for a man far inferior to her and André never really finding true love or true happiness. 

Nevertheless, things could change if Pia took the love potion she was offering.

By that time Pia was more believing of the old lady’s powers but thought that a love potion just sounds like a scam. She shook her head and left only to be followed by the old lady’s promise. “You’ll regret it when tomorrow the internet will be a buzz about the brunette with your André.”

True enough, her words rang true and Pia was back for the potion. 

Pia hesitated only for a second, before dropping the content in André’s drink when she joined him and his friends (after stalking him and forcing herself into the group) for a night out.

That night, André surprised his friends by sticking with Pia all night, and on the next day André wouldn’t let Pia leave the bed they shared without a promise for her to meet him that night for a date.

That date turned into two, and then three, and then they were constantly in each other’s presence. It didn’t take long for them to officially call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, stunning André’s friends at how fast-paced André was moving in their relationship. That wasn’t the only change in him. He was overly affectionate and sharing of their relationship, continually posting pictures of them or her; and Public Displays of Affections weren’t an issue, even though André had always been very private in his relationships.

This was consistent for a couple of months before the couple was over their honeymoon phase. André stopped posting as many pictures and stories of them; they didn’t go out as much; but they still spent a lot of time together and Pia moved into his house. 

Pia was happy, and ignored the voices telling her it was all false, that it was all a joke until she couldn’t anymore.

 

Pia threw the rest of her coffee in the sink and marched out of the house. She loved André, and that meant doing what was best for him, and for his happiness, even at the cost of her own’s. Damn her pride, her love, and her happiness. She was going to get him an antidote and put an end to this farce. He was going to get back his life, and she would fade back into the sidelines of his as it was supposed to be. He deserved real love and happiness; and deep down, Pia thought that she too should look for that rather than cling to a fantasy she concocted.


	2. Pia's Secret No More

André looked around his house and sighed. It felt so empty even though there wasn’t really anything of hers that was gone or that left a void. She had just moved in anyways so she hadn’t really placed her personal touches to the house and yet it still felt empty and cold without her.

_ Her, she _ \- André couldn’t really bring himself to say her name. Not after that betrayal. Not after their split.

André really didn’t understand her. They had an amazing date night, and an equally amazing night in bed and then the following day she tells him that she’s leaving? Picks up her few bags of clothes she had brought over and left. No explanation why, no trying to get back together. Nothing. She just said that it was for the best.

Whose best? It certainly wasn’t for his best. He had an empty room and a pain in his chest he had never felt. He left himself fall for her, let himself love her and what does he get in return - heartbreak! Body crushing pain that he wasn’t even performing so well in training or in games. He still reprimanded himself for that cross that he could have easily transformed into a goal to give the club the 3 points they needed. 

He couldn’t think straight the first few months of his relationship with Pia. Everything was roses and sunshine. He just wanted to be with her 24/7, and every second he passed with her made him just more curious and excited to spend more time with her. True, she wasn’t aesthetically who he’d be attracted to at first sight but that didn’t matter when she was exactly what he needed as a person; someone supportive, kind, funny, and interesting. As time passed and that initial burst of attraction dulled out, he continued being interested by her. He continued to want to get to know her more and spend time with her. He fell in love with her completely and she took that love and stomped on it before returning it to him. 

He couldn’t think straight back then; and it looks like he can’t think straight now at the end of their relationship because otherwise he wouldn’t be picking his car keys; he wouldn’t be driving over to her new place; and he definitely would not be buzzing in and threatening to cause a scene if she didn’t let him in to talk to her.

“André. Please, just leave.” Pia asked him weakly. André hated it. Why was she the one who looked hurt. She was the one who stepped out of their relationship. She has no reason to look at him with those sad eyes.

“What’s wrong Pia,” And even though he’s bad, he can’t help but be concerned. She should be happy. Why wasn’t she? “Why do you - ”

She recoils at his touch and his hand hangs in midair, and he frowns. Anger flows into him, remembering that  _ she _ pushed  _ him _ away and not the other way around.

“André please. Leave.” Pia says.

“No,” André shakes his head. “Not before you give me an explanation why. Tell me. Just tell me there’s someone else so I can move on,” André was desperate to find a reason to hate her, to move on, to stop loving her.

“But you don’t need to move on André! You don’t love me!”

André’s hands ball into a fist. “I don’t love you? Who are you to tell me what I feel or don’t.” He asked, enraged. “Have I really not shown you that I love you? Is this why you broke up with me?”

“This isn’t you!” Pia shouted. “This,” she waved her hand in the air frantically. “ - isn’t you! Think about it! Would you ever run after a girl?”

André frowned, so Pia answered for him. “No. You wouldn’t. Just please André leave.”

“Do you love me?” He asked. “Did you ever love me? Or was it all a lie?” 

Pia bit her lip, looked away and shook her head. “André please - ”

“Tell me Pia! Tell me! Tell me you played me! Tell me you never felt anything for me. Tell me!” André demanded. This would be the only way that he would be able to get over her, knowing he was played.

Pia couldn’t lie to him, she wanted to tell him she never did but -

“If you loved me, why would you do this to me? Why make me fall in love with you if you were just going to leave me heart broken.”

“But you’re not supposed to be heart broken,” Pia stated confidently. “You’re supposed to be ok.”

“Ok? I’m supposed to be ok?” André asked her incredulously. He scoffed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“You’re not supposed to be heartbroken because you’re not really…” Pia stopped for a second, debating whether to tell him the truth but maybe this would be enough to break the spell; because the antidote the old lady gave was of no use. “You’re not really in love with me.”

“Bullshit!” 

André’s statement was so loud and forceful, Pia flinched. Before André could say anything else Pia raised her hand to stop him. “My feelings aren’t a lie, but yours are,” Pia said and André seemed about ready to burst so Pia quickly told him the truth. “I gave you a love potion and all your feelings are fake.”

“What?” That stunned André. Of all the things that could explain what was going on between them, a love potion wasn’t in his imagination.

“I...loved you so much, or at least the image I had of you which turned out to be true. The old lady foretold a future so beautiful if we got together, that we would match well, echoing my dreams of how perfect you and I would be for one another. But I was never enough. You couldn’t give me the time of day and you were about to make a BIG mistake going out with that model that I went back to the old lady and took her up on the love potion she was offering.”

“You’re not making sense! Love potion? Old Lady? Foretelling the future? Pia, come on,” André rolled his eyes. Was her tactic to make her look like a lunatic? 

“André, think about it,” Pia replied seriously. “Think back. How long have we known each other? You don’t even know because you never took notice of me when we were younger. When you got here, did it ever occur to you to contact me? I am your only  _ ‘friend’ _ in this city! Did you ever think about me, or thought to invite me out when we started talking again. No. The only time you thought of me was when you needed help with something; or wanted to eat a decent home-cooked meal. André you never thought of me until I gave you that potion that night I crashed your boys’ night out.” Pia pointed out and André couldn’t help but agree.

It’s true, everything changed that night they went out and he suddenly couldn’t seem to stay away from her; something compelling him to seek her.

“You’re the one who doesn’t love me, André,” she said so morosely. “It was all because of a love potion.”

He felt betrayed, at being poisoned; at having being forced feelings he didn’t want or have. But then he also felt a huge tide of relief wash through him. If this was real, then maybe there was a way out of the hell he found himself in. If a potion could make him fall in love, then a potion could also make him stop loving her. There had to be a potion that would take away the pain. 

“The antidote the old lady gave me isn’t working,” Pia said and this wiped away the relief André was starting to feel. “I gave it to you the night before I left. I don’t understand why you’re still contacting me; or why you’re here. Why do you say that it hurts? It shouldn’t!” Pia explained wringing her hands.

“Well then go back to that witch and tell her to give you a stronger dose!” André said.

“I did!” Pia replied. “I did but she says there’s nothing else she can give me.”

“Pia you got me in this mess,” André marched over to her, anger radiating from his every pore. “Get me out of it  _ now _ !”  

“I’m sorry André. I really don’t know what to do,” Pia looked down at her toes, too embarrassed and guilty to look at André.

André groaned. “Where can I find this witch?”


	3. The Old Lady

André spied the witch’s booth from within his car parked across the street. It was just as Pia had described. Small, inconspicuous. No one was really paying any attention to her even though she was right by the busy metro station entrance. He got goosebumps noticing that the old lady was looking in his direction. No, more precisely, she was looking at  _ him _ . 

Impossible! He thought, breaking into a cold sweat. His windows were heavily tinted and he was quite a distance from her. Even if she was young, she would find it difficult to see that he was looking right at her.

And yet, André was certain that she was staring right at him. She raised a hand and waved at him before motioning for him to come over. He shook his head and she nodded, inviting him over once again.

André took a deep breath, grabbed the vials which previously contained the love potion and the antidote, and went to confront the witch who turned his life upside down. 

“Buona Sera!” the old lady greeted him as he finally stood before her. “What can I do for you today signore? Would you like me to tell your past, so you can ascertain that I am no fraud? Would you like me to tell you of solutions to your current problems? Or are you most interested in your future? In the victories that will come, the hardships that will accompany it. Or the love that may or may not be by your side?”

“I am not here for your lies. I am just here for - ”

“The potion,” The old lady rolled her eyes. “Let me have some fun first. You youngsters are always in a hurry. I just wanted to tell you some fun things.” The old lady wiggled her eyebrows. “I highly enjoy seeing the stupefied faces of skeptics when they realize that I actually have  _ ‘magic’ _ .” She air quoted the last word.

“I don’t care if you have magic or not. All I care is you give me the antidote to this poison.”

“ _ Poison _ ? I give no such thing!” The old lady said sounding very insulted.

André dropped the two vials and the old lady barely spared it a look. “Poison,” André pointed to the dark vial that previously contained the love potion. “And water, I presume since it didn’t work.” André pointed to the clear vial which previously contained the antidote.

“Po- _ tion _ , not poi- _ son _ .” The old lady corrected him.

“Call it whatever you want, I say it is poison and I want the antidote now.”

The old lady look pensive for a total of 3 seconds before shaking her head. “No. Can’t do. There is no antidote to heartbreak other than mending the broken relation or moving on.”

“I am not heartbroken because I do not love her. It is all an illusion of whatever was in this vial,” André said with conviction.

“It’s so much easier to deny your feelings rather than to fight for love, isn’t it?” She asked.

André threw his hand in the air and huffed. “I just want you to make the poison you gave me null.”

“Impossible.” 

“I am not leaving until you give me an antidote! This one!” He picked up the clear vial, showing it to her. “This one did not work. You gave her the wrong antidote. I need the real one, now!”

“I don’t have an antidote for what you’re going through,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“Take this stupid fake love I have in me and throw it away!” His tone desperate. “Make the love potion stop working!” 

“I can’t.” She looked at him with a tinge of pity.

“Everything has a price,” André countered, gritting his teeth.

“Not always in the value of money,” The old lady replied.

“For fucks sake!” André screamed and punched the makeshift counter but the old lady was not swayed. André sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please. I beg you. Just make it stop. Please,” he asked, much more resigned.

“I can’t. Not when the potion’s effect wore off three months ago.”

“You gave me an expired antidote? Am I going to die - ”

The old lady shook her head side to side and tsked. “Not the antidote, André. The love potion.”

André look at her in confusion, not fully understanding what she meant by her remark.

“Newflash, André Silva, you are in love all of your own doing.”

“No,” André shook his head. “I am not inlove. I am not heartbroken. This,” he waved up and down his front “Whatever is happening in me, is fixable. You are going to fix me.”

“You and Pia were supposed to be my big love story. You and her are perfect for each other. The sweet, honest, kind Pia,” The old lady clasped her hand and sighed longingly. “Reforming... _ you _ ” The smile on her face was wiped off as she looked him from head to toe.”

The old lady sighed. “If only Pia didn’t tell you about the potion.” She shook her head and tsked. 

“Aha! So you sold her a potion that I took! You admitted it! Now cure me!” He demanded and yet the old lady still shook her head.  

“You silly football player. There is no antidote, no _ cure  _ for true love.” She said with a patient smile.

André scoffed. “True love? True love doesn’t need the help of a love potion.”

“It does when the person is shallow and self-centered.”

“Pia isn’t shallow or self-centered,” André immediately defended his ex girlfriend.

“Not her.  _ You! _ ” The old lady answered. “If you could have only opened your eyes to see her, then a love potion wouldn’t be needed. But you’re so blinded by everything that came along with a rising popularity that I just needed to give a little push towards the right direction.”

“And what gave you the right to do that?” André grumbled, cursing old nosey bats.

“In the name of love.”

André mulled over what he thought and just shook his head. “What was I even thinking!” He asked before laughing. “True love.” He laughed even more. “This is all just a stupid scam. Whatever kind of drug you put in your ‘love potion’.” he said air quoted and said condescendingly. “Just give me the antidote. I have a thousand euro cash with me.” 

“I told you - ”

“Magic! Bah! You’re just some mad chemist,” André replied pulling out the money and handing it to her. 

“And yet you and I are communicating perfectly in Italian even though your actual Italian is barely understandable at best. Pia really needs to give you more lessons, that is if you’re able to fix things with her.”

“What are you talking about?” André said. In his head he knew he said it in Portuguese but this time he noticed that his ears tell him that he said it in perfect Italian, no accent whatsoever. He started spouting nonsense in Portuguese only to hear himself talk in Italian and use words he himself doesn’t know or never used before. 

“We’re by the entrance of a busy metro station and yet no one is taking notice of us,” The old lady swept her hand and André looked around to see no one giving them looks or even bothering with them.

“They’re all busy. They have places to be in, people to talk to, money to earn,” André pointed out. He waved at some passing guy but the guy didn’t even stop or do a double take.

The old lady gave a knowing smile. “André, I know what the future holds. You and Pia are going to be together. If only Pia opted not to take that choice of telling you about the potion, things would still be great. The only antidote to that pain you’re feeling is to fix that relationship with Pia because, guess what, you really do love her and no magic is ever able to take real love away. We can make pretend something exists but we cannot take away what really exists.”

André shook his head. “I can’t really love her. I need an antidote. I cannot really love her.” He repeated over and over again, hoping that somehow it would become a reality. He wanted to believe it was all a lie so that the pain he felt could finally leave him but there was a small voice telling him he needed to be honest with himself. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. What started as a falsehood ended up being real after all.

“Are you done trying to convince yourself?” She asked. “You do. And she loves you. So go get her. Make the future fate has in store for you into a reality.” The old lady cheered him on.

André was still at a lost but the old woman wouldn’t tell him anything else other than to leave and make things right. Looks like he’ll have to figure it all out by himself. 

“ _ ‘Make the future fate has in store for you into a reality.’ _ ” A woman’s voice came behind the old lady.

“Minerva, go away.” the old woman said, watching André walk to his car, shrouding him so that the public eyes wouldn’t see him.

“I didn’t know you had become of the Parcae.”

“Minerva!” The old lady’s frail voice and body gave way to a beautiful one, the form of Venere, goddess of Love.

The goddess of wisdom just smirked at her.

“Meddling with human lives again,” Minerva tsked. “Nothing good ever comes out of it.”

“It will!”

“The Fates have a different path for Pia and André, one which doesn’t merge,” Minerva pointed out.

“I am the goddess of Love!” Venere said indignantly. “I know much more about Love, about who should be in love, than those old coots!”

“The form of which you just took to play the part of an old witch.” 

Venere just flicked her silky hair.

“We’re not supposed to meddle in human lives anymore.”

“The Fates are wrong. Their destiny is wrong! I know who is supposed to be in love. I am the goddess of Love. I will dictate who will fall in love and who won’t. What do they know? Did you see the divorce rates! The horror!”

“So this is all because they won’t let you play matchmaker anymore?” Minerva asked and Venus huffed. “The fates are always right. Per Jove! Venere! Even we are under Necessitas! What makes you think you can change destiny.”

“Because I am the goddess of Love, and  _ I, _ and I _ alone,  _ have the right to decide who gets with who.”

“The fates are never wrong,” Minerva pointed out.

Venere grunted. Minerva was the goddess of wisdom, she ruled with the head. She calculated cost-benefits, the cost of angering the fates was too big regardless of the benefit of letting true love conquer. Venere acted with the heart; she knew that Pia and André were meant to be together. No one but her could see it, but that’s the point of her existence; to let love flourish. 

“Don’t you have a war to supervise or something?” Venere asked.

“I only look after Just Wars,” Minerva shrugged. “The Male Ego, macho-Wars are Marte’s specialty. I’m free to watch this mess you’re creating.”


	4. Did love really meddle with fate?

Pia was at wits end. How was she supposed to move on from André if he kept trying to win her back? She told him the truth, why was he still coming to her? She tried to find the old lady once again but the store was gone, replaced by one of those ever-popular Japanese-Chinese Eat-All-You-Can Sushi places in Milan.

She buzzed into André’s apartment and was immediately let in. As soon as André opened the door to his apartment Pia shoved the huge bouquet of flowers André sent to the place of employment. 

“Don’t you like the flowers?” André asked looking at the bouquet. He had especially chosen that arrangement because giving her her favorite kind wouldn’t be enough. He wanted to show that he’d give her everything.

“It’s not about that André. Why are you doing this? Please stop!” Pia begged him.

He pulled her into his apartment so as not to have an argument for anyone to see. 

“Why am I doing this? Because I want you back Pia.” André told her, holding the flowers up to her once more, offering them to her. She took it and placed it to the side.

“Please André! I’m sorry! Please don’t do this anymore. Please! Please don’t bring me in a relationship, just to break my heart. Please. Find another revenge.” 

“ _ Revenge _ ?” André was insulted. “Pia I love you.”

“No you don’t.” Pia shook her head. “It’s the potion - ”

“Stop telling me how I feel. You don’t know how I feel.” André said. 

“Anger. Because I gave you a potion that made you fall in love with me.”

“At first yes, but I’m happy now!” André said but Pia shook her head walking away from him and towards the living room. “Ok, I’m not happy _right now_ in this very moment,” André clarified. “How can I be when you won’t even listen to me or look at me.” André said following her.  “I’m happy because if it wasn’t for that, hell Pia, I could have missed out on us.”

“Lies. You’re not happy.” Pia said. “I tricked you! How could you be?”

“Ok, I’m not happy about that, but I’m happy because you made me a better person. Pia - ” André tried to take her hands in his hoping to show her his sincerity but she pulled away too quickly.

“I’ve seen enough Rom-Com movies to know you’re just doing this so I fall for you, then you break my heart and then both of us will be miserable.”

“I’m only miserable because you broke up with me! Pia!” André tried to catch her attention but she kept shaking her head and walking away.

“It may have started with a lie but it didn’t end like that, Pia. I really love you. I fell in love with you.” André said but Pia wasn’t listening.

“I’m trying to move on André,” Pia stated. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. Truly. For the rest of my life I will try to make it up to you. But please don’t hurt my feelings. I can’t take being rejected by you one more time. Let me move on André,” Pia begged him. She didn’t wait for an answer before turning away and leaving his apartment.

  
  
  


***

André returned to the old lady’s shop to find her there, waiting for him.

“Hello André.”

“Do something,” He stated with an urgency. “Because I don’t think Fate wants Pia and I to get together. I think you lied.” André accused her.

The old lady laughed awkwardly. “All is not lost! You can still be together with her! Let me give you a helping hand.” the old lady pulled a vial out for André. “It’s a love potion. Take it. Make her remember that she loves you.”

“Doesn’t she love me anymore?” André asked, suddenly hesitant. “There’s no need for a love potion if she still loves me.”

“You were shallow and self-centered; now she’s scared. She won’t listen to her heart anymore. This will remind her that love is beautiful and once the effects of the potion is gone, then….true love will remain.” The old lady said.

“I don’t need any potion,” André said.

“Then why are you here?” The old lady asked and André looked on embarrassedly. “Desperate times call for desperate means. It’s just 50 euros.” 

André glared at her.

“Fine. It’s yours for free,” she said handing him the potion. “Just put it in her drink and the potion will immediately take effect.” 

André only hesitated for a second before taking the potion.   
  


 

***

That night André followed Pia as she went out with her friends. He was waiting for that perfect time to give her the love potion. When Pia and her friends settled into a bar for drinks, André found this as his perfect opening to put the potion in her drink. He watched the bartender make the drinks for her table and quickly dumped the contents of the vial into the only Moscow Mule order, Pia’s favorite. 

As he watched the waiter give them their drinks, panic suddenly settled in André. He didn’t want Pia to give him a chance just because of a love potion. He wanted Pia to come to him because she still wanted him not because of a love potion. He didn’t want to force her into a relationship she didn’t want.

André quickly made his way to Pia’s table and chucked her drink away, shocking all the girls in the table at his sudden arrivaland outburst.

“André! What are you doing?” Pia asked, stunned by his sudden appearance. 

André looked around before shaking his head and leaving. Pia was trying to get over him; to move on. It was finally time he gave her what she wanted.

“André!” Pia’s voice called after him, running out of the bar to follow him into the Milan night.

“Sorry about that Pia. I promise to leave you alone. Sorry.” He repeated, his back to her. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t look at her or else he’ll fall to his knees and beg her to give him another chance, and he’d like to hold on to the very last scraps of his dignity.

Pia’s hand wrapped around his elbow, stopping him. “What were you doing?”

“I….I wanted you back Pia. All these days, all I can think is wanting you back.”

“It’s the potion - ”

“No. No it’s not. I talked with the old lady,” André kicked a loose stone. “The love potion you bought, it was temporary. Just 3 months worth of love. We’ve been dating for a lot longer than that.” André smiled as he remembered how good their relationship was. “It started as a lie.” André agreed. “But by the end, I was really in love with you.” He turned and cupped her cheek giving her a sad smile. “I really love you. You’re the first woman I really loved, still love.”

“But how’s that possible?”

André chuckled. “How did I fall inlove with you? You’re an amazing woman Pia; and I curse the fact that I didn’t know until it was too late. I wish I didn’t need the potion to make me open my eyes and see you. I wish I knew what a beauty I had by my side all those years. But I didn’t.”

“You really love me?” Pia asked with a little insecurity in her voice, but also hope.

“With all my heart," André said and Pia couldn't help but believe how sincere he was. She could just read it in his eyes, the same way she knew when he was being truthful that the dress was beautiful or when he was lying to not hurt her feelings. 

“I gave you a love potion.”

“I know. I’m not happy about the fact that you tricked me but without that potion I would still be chasing after shallow girls who want me for my beautiful body.”

“You’re still very cocky I see," she said with a small smile.

“Only the shallowness and self-centeredness is gone," he confessed and they both chuckled. "If you would have given me the chance, you would be the center of my life,” André said with a smile. “And that’s why if you really want to move on. If you really don’t want me anymore. If you really don’t love me anymore...I’ll go and never bother you again.”

“I still love you.” Pia confessed, but looked guiltily away. “But I don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t deserve you either! Thinking of how badly I treated you before, how I rejected and ignored you. Oh Pia! I’m so sorry!” André apologized, hugging her tightly.

“You’d forgive me for giving you that potion.”

“If you can forgive all my mistakes to you, and I have a feeling that’s a lot.” André said. “And if you promise not to give me any more of those potions.”

“Done. Anyways, the old lady’s store is gone.” Pia said. “I went there some days ago to ask her for an antidote for you but the store was gone.”

André raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. He shook his head. There would be a time to discuss the old lady, but right now he wanted to make sure that Pia and him start the relationship properly.

“So, are we giving this relationship another chance?” He asked, holding her hands in his.

She nodded and looked up to him.

“Can I seal the deal with a kiss?” He asked with an impish smile, already feeling giddy seeing her hold a bout of giggles.

Again she nodded vigorously before tiptoeing to meet his lips halfway.

 

***

Venere looked at the kissing couple from a rooftop bar just a couple of buildings away. She had shed her Old Lady disguise for one more appropriate to a hip Milan socialite crowd.

“I told you so,” Venere sing-songed. She looked to her right with a smirk only to see a guy looking adoringly at her. “No not you! I’m talking to her. Scram!” She said and the guy hastily left Venere and Necessitas alone.

“I told you so,” Venere repeated. “I am the one who knows how to make love matches, I am the goddess of love. You need to consult me in these matters.”

Necessitas gave a patient smile. 

“What?” Venere asked her? “Your fates were wrong. Pia and Andre got together. They never saw  _ that _ coming; because they don;t know where  _ il vero amore  _ truly lies. You would have made those two kids suffer horrible futures because of your ineptness,” Venere scoffed. “Admit it, you need my help to make the world a better place. I know who should be with whom.”

Necessitas just smiled and sipped her spritz. “Or maybe this was  _ your _ fate all along,” She said.

“What?” Venere’s smile slipped.

“I get a little bored too now that you gods don’t meddle anymore.” Necessitas started. “Every so often I just need to make my fates do a little more work with mortal lives as I play with the tapestry of the god’s fate.” She gave a conspiring smile and Venere could feel a vein protruding on her temple from all the rage she had. 

Necessitas raised her empty glass to Venere in salute before weaving through the crowd to get to the bar.

Venere spun around and growled at the new arrivee, a belly-laughing Minerva who was holding her sides.

“ _ Zitta _ !” Venere fumed.

“You thought you tricked Necessitas, that you could break away from your destiny to show her that you’re the real fate weaver when it comes to love when in fact you were just doing as she had planned.”

Venere growled.

Minerva’s laughing died to soft chuckles and her eyes went to the couple strolling along the Naviglio Grande oblivious to the crowd just as the crowd was oblivious to them.

“They do make a cute couple,” Minerva confessed.

“Of course! I put them together!” Venere said proudly while Minerva just watched her with a raised eyebrow. “They’ll have the greatest love story!”

“Great love stories usually end with one or both dying, like Romeo and Juliet, or Rose and Jack.”

Venere ignored the other goddess’ remark. 

“I do hope the fates really changed their fate,” Minerva said.

“If they haven’t, I’ll come back again and again and again. Necessitas will see that I really am the only weaver of fate when it comes to love,” Venere said already thinking of her next couple to match.

 

**[end]**


End file.
